


Hyrule VS Mushroom Kingdom

by Cigarette_Day_Dreams



Category: Super Mario Bros., Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarette_Day_Dreams/pseuds/Cigarette_Day_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you put Elves and Italian plumers together? A battle that's what!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyrule VS Mushroom Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena/gifts), [Lilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly/gifts), [Victor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Victor).



> Notice: [ This is for fun don't take this seriously hence Crack!Fic ]

There once was an Elf name Link.This elf lived in the very small Castle town.Link had a twin brother name Dark Link or as he preferes to be called, Dark.These two didnt get along sometimes as most siblings do but these two took there silbing rivealy to the extreme.it was most because of because of Link's hero complex and Dark's thing for evil . These two boys lived next door to a very popular girl name Zelda and a not so popular girl Minda.These four went to a local high school call Hyrule acedemy there was this jerk call Ganadorf who always harass the group maintly Link and Zelda.In the past Ganadorf ,Link and Zelda were friends at one point but that my young child is another story.Anyways the group decided to go into the forbbinden forest ,it was of course another dare from Dark he always seem to find some way to make Link scared.The group set off from the bomb shop( a local diner ) and into the forest,but sadly they were stopped but Dark and Links younger sisters , Navi and Fi.  
" Hey! link !listn !" they said in unison.They kept saying it over and over untill dark smacked them both in the head and sent them home. The group continued on ,at first it was quiet than Zelda got scared and so Link decided to play his ocorina ,he was known for his awesome skill on the little insturment.After a while they came to a fork in the road.

After Dark cracked another " girls are wussy" jokes she punch him in the face by Minda and she stormed off on one path.Zelda followed her to cool her off while Dark cursed and went to the other path.Link quickly followed dark link, soon silence filled the air about half an hour pass when Link finally said 

." i think we should go find the girls" 

He started to turn aroubd.But Dark kept him in place "

look " he said as he pointed to a strange green pipe.

The two brothers were curious and walked over to it.When they reached it Link leaned in to look what was inside it , Dark being the jerk he is pushed Link all the way into the pipe.Dark lean in to look closer ,in the far back he saw a light.Suddenly he lost his grip and fell in himself.Dark landed on something soft ,he looked down and it happen to be his brother.

" thanks for breaking my fall " he sneered

Link look up at him and glared.Both got up and looked around , everything was soooo. . . . . colorful . . and were those mushrooms running around ? the pair were confused to no end.Dark took a step forward but suddenly he bumped into someone.Glancing down he saw a short fat guy dressed i red.

" hey watch were-a-goin " the guy said angerly

" its your fault"Dark seeth as he got up

" hey mario just-a-leave them-a-alone and lets-a- save peach " a guy said as he appear by this, Mario

" noo lugi not till i-a- teach them -a-lesson " he said as he ate a mushroom.

Link suddenly pulled out his bow and arrow.Soon an all out epic war was fought.

Italians vs Elves 

Hyrule vs Mushroom Kingdom

But there could olny be but one winner.Suddenly a flash of light filled the sky as an angel came down and shot all four down a brick cliff to there death.

The winner . . . . . . PIT !


End file.
